List of albums released in 2012
= List of albums released = January ;January 10 *''Bright Lights Original Soundtrack'' by Various Artists ;January 17 *''Chemicals Collide'' by Niall and the Misfits *''CMI'' by Cage Me Inside ;January 24 *''Welcome to My Life'' by Matthew Nichols *''2012 Grammy Nominees'' by Various Artists February ;February 7 *''McThrill'' (Special Edition) by Kate McGill ;February 14 *''In the Zone: World Tour Live'' by Anna Thomas ;February 21 *''A Time Before Ours Soundtrack'' by Various Artists ;February 28 *''Underneath'' by Legacy March ;March 6 *''Soundfanatic'' by Eris *''Light After Dark'' by Haley Allen *''Sing For a Cure II'' by Artists For a Cure ;March 13 *''Up in the Air'' by The Hive *''Fever'' by Scotty Dynamo ;March 20 *''EP'' by Isabella Day *''Here I Am'' by Jason Moore *''Reborn'' by Jessica Snow *''Free'' by Mary Connor ;March 26 *''Living Legend'' by Slim Shady April ;April 3 *''Wreckless Love'' by Elle Hudson *''Brave & Crazy'' by Jen Atkinson *''Young Forever'' by Travis Webby ;April 10 *''Christina Borr'' by Christina Borr *''Bipolar'' by Nicki Lee ;April 17 *''Life Goes On'' by Blue Orchid ;April 24 *''Madison County'' by Amanda Madison *''My Surrender'' by Hilarie May ;May 1 *''Rebirth'' by Jason Fraz *''Goes Down Easy'' by Liam Hutch *''Lissie'' by Lissie Maurus *''Break the Chain'' by Symphonia ;May 8 *''Overcome'' by Marie Jackson *''Man'' by Carlton Judd *''All You Need'' by Damien Rowe *''Teenage Love Affair'' by Monica *''Sheki Live!'' by Sheki ;May 15 *''Just Broken'' (Deluxe Edition) by Crystal Marx *''Untitled'' by Danielle Lewis *''Picking Up the Pieces'' by Ryan Cohen ;May 21 *''Rise Today'' by Buddy Luke *''Bad Bitch'' by Sheki ;May 22 *''Little Miss Obsessive'' by Samantha Marquez *''Imperfection'' by Pussycat ;May 29 *''Brenda Young'' by Brenda Young *''Midnight'' by Mousiki June ;June 4 *''Fly By'' by Haley Day *''Casanova'' by Andrew Miller ;June 5 *''New & Now Vol. 2'' by Golden Hook Records *''Shifting Gears'' by Taylor Higgins *''Brave'' by Nikita & Desiree *''Rhythmix'' by Rhythmix *''The Proven Theory'' by Yonas ;June 12 *''Heartbreaker'' by Anemic Imperion *''We All Fall Down'' by Ninurta *''Stronger'' by Jordyn Taylor ;June 19 *''2 + ≠ -'' by They Must Be Giants *''Game On Soundtrack'' by Various Artists ;June 26 *''Making Mirrors'' by Gomez *''Somewhere South of Heaven'' by Kimmi Pickler *''About Time'' by Chris Wallman July August September October ;October 9 *''Made of Glass'' by James Bradford *''Renegade'' by Lady Dee *''Secondhand Promises'' by Kalea Prescovia ;October 16 *''Club Paradise'' by Marvin V *''Happily Never After'' by Rachel Taylor ;October 23 *''Charlie Matthews'' by Charlie Matthews *''Disconnected'' by Trench Five ;October 30 *''Tis the Season'' by Belle Meade *''Thalia'' by Thalia James *''Unbroken'' by Beckett O'Connor *''Showtime'' by Lost Steel November ;November 5 *''Everybody's Girl'' by Anna Thomas ;November 6 *''Imagination'' by Fahrenheit 451 ;November 13 *''A Groovey Christmas With Marley'' by Marley Groves *''Wild Heart'' by Jessica King *''Music to My Ears'' by Brenna Rogers *''Everything I Can't Say'' by Tyler Rosin *''Walking With Ghosts'' by Josh Spears